Hashirama Senju
|-|Hashirama= |-|Edo Hashirama with Sage Mode= Summary Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was famous in life as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami) for his unmatched ninja prowess. Despite that, Hashirama only wanted peace, and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend and rival, Madara Uchiha. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the village for decades after his death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, Low 6-B with Wood Release | High 6-A Name: Hashirama Senju Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hokage, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Can survive without the need for food and water), Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Healing, Surface Scaling, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Sleep Inducement, Perception Manipulation (with The Art of Infinite Darkness), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Duplication (Can create wood clones which can merge with the surrounding vegetation), likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Forcefield Creation (can create a barrier with the other Hokage), Non-Physical Interaction (with barrier) |-|Edo Tensei with Sage Mode= All previous abilities enhanced, Limited Petrification and Transmutation (Opponents who absorb excess amounts of natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will subsequently be turned to stone and into a frog), Willpower Manipulation (With Deity gates), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surround), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Sasuke, who can do this), Small Country level with Wood Release (Stronger than Bijuu Mode Naruto, and could fight against Prime Kurama, with his Wood Golem catching the latter's Bijuudama and throwing it back at him) | Multi-Continent level (Restrained Second Form Juubi, and should at least be comparable to BSM Naruto) Speed: Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as his Edo Tensei state) | Relativistic (Able to fight evenly against Edo Tensei Madara and was able to immobilize him) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G (At least on par with SM Naruto) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Superior to Tobirama) | Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Tobirama), Small Country level with wood constructs (His Wood Golem could tank Prime Kurama's Bijuudama) | Multi-Continent level with wood constructs Stamina: Very high (His chakra is comparable to a Bijuu's) | Very high. Nigh-Unlimited as Edo Hashirama. Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with his sword, a few meters with kunai and shuriken, several kilometers with ninjutsu. Standard Equipment: Sword, Scroll of Seals. Intelligence: He acts stupid on some occasions, but he is very smart and expert in battles. Weakness: Sage Mode lasts a few minutes and exhausts him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tumblr n8lwak1Ajv1ryyqmmo1 500.gif|Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin Dcfd749db481bc866db655a25894689ed8db332e hq.gif|Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan Madara-wood-daragon-animeipics1 (1).png|Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu Giant Wood Human.png|Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu Tumblr mi6bk6dlYt1robctgo1 500.gif|Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu Tumblr n7f6l5yf8s1s307p6o1 500.gif|Senpō: Mokuton Sage Art Wood Release True Several Thousand Hands-animeipics.PNG|Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju *'Mokuton (Wood Release):' An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. **'Mokuton Bushin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique):' The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it can merge with plants and trees. It also can travel far distances from the user and can communicate with the original. **'Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Advent of a World of Flowering Trees):' The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very larger area (calculated to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. **'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Secret Jutsu: Nativity of a World of Trees):' The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. **'Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique):' The user creates a gigantic dragon with a tengu-like face, can easily restrain targets as strong as BM Naruto's full Biju Mode and survive being struck by Madara Uchiha's Susano'o Swords, and is used to drain the chakra from a target. The only counters are to destroy the head of the dragon. **'Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique):' The user creates a gigantic statue made out wood to combat gigantic enemies such as Madara's Final Susanoo or the Biju. Is durable and fast enough to catch a Bijudama shot from Kurama as well as survive its explosion with the Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu. **'Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Expulsion Technique):' The user creates a gigantic shield of wood with the face of Avalokiteśvara, which is strong enough to block a standard Bijudama blast from Kurama. **'Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Technique):' The user creates several gigantic hands in an attempt to restrain a target. *'Senpō: Mokuton (Sage Art: Wood Release):' When the user balances with their own chakra reserves with Natural Energy, they create a new chakra called Sage Chakra. When this happens, their ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu all gain a tremendous leap and depending on where Senjutsu is learned from, speed, strength, and durability in various amounts also increases. **'Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju (Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands):' The user creates a colossal statue of a praying Senju Kannon or Avalokiteśvara, armed with several rows of gigantic arms on its back. The size of the statue dwarfs even Kurama and the mountains around it. **'Chōjō Kebutsu (Top Transformed Buddha):' The user unleashes their Shin Susenju at the target in a barrage of gigantic punches. **'Senpō: Myōjinmon (Sage Art: Gate of the Great God):' The user creates several gigantic Torii which drop down on the target with tremendous force, pinning them to the ground. It's strong enough to restrain even the Juubi in its Muscular form. *'Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allow the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. *'Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique):' This technique exerts a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses. Key: Alive | Edo Tensei (Sage Mode) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users